


002 to infinity

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Canon, Brain doesn't get fridged, F/M, Fluff, Fuck You Sanjo Riku, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, ROIDMUDE LOVE ALWAYS, Rescue, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: <i>Heart/Brain/Medic: Damsel in distress scenarios (danger and rescue; <b>damsel character need not be female</b></i>). I ended up with this! </p><p>(Alternate ending to episode 44)</p>
            </blockquote>





	002 to infinity

-

"You saved me!" Brain gasps, jerking upright and flailing about the moment he awakens. Heart's arms are instantly around his shoulders, holding him tenderly. He buries his faceinto Brain's neck and inhales the very smell of him and Brain's chest soars. 

"You saved me first," Medic says with a small, sweet smile. "I was able to heal you after that, like I've always been able to." 

"I was so scared," Brain admits as Medic offers him a new handkerchief to dab his face with. Sure, he'd been calm in the last moments, but he'd thought that was _it_! What other choice had there been but to find peace with a clever plan played out to absolute perfection? 

"You were so _brave_ ," Heart insists quietly but firmly, still refusing to let Brain go. He creates distance between them, just enough to look Brain in the eyes. "But you were wrong about love, Brain. It can't be measured. Nobody can love more or less than one another, we can all only love to the best of our ability. Love is infinite; I have enough to encompass both of you. And another thing I need you to know, darling: never again would I have smiled with you gone." 

Medic places a hand on Brain's leg and pats it reassuringly. 

"Let's stop fighting," she says. "There's nothing for us to argue about anymore. We can all be happy together. Can't we, Brain?"

Heart looks at him hopefully, but all he says is, "only if that would make you happy, Brain."

 _What the hell_ , Brain thinks, and pulls Medic in for a kiss before he can stop to think about what he's doing. That will impress his seriousness! His mind can catch up later. 

Heart's smile tells him he's doing the right thing.

-


End file.
